The Road To Aglarond
by Vitezo
Summary: Two mercenaries discuss their life as a battle is fought around them. This is supposed to be a one off, a one chapter short. If I feel like it, I may add to it, it was a shot at something different.


**The road to Aglarond**

The chill wind blew through his hair. It was lovely, under the obvious stench he could smell a hint of lilac and cedar. Even now I am an Elf. He thought, Even though I am so far away from all I knew.

Fe'anor couldn't continue his musings, the battle needed his attention.

He killed again and again, his rapier slashing and stabbing into any foe stupid enough to come near him, and when the orcs learned to avoid the gold elf he came looking for them. His latest foe was a skinny and quick orc, with a height nearing 6 feet he had the reach on the shorter elf. The magical rapier came down in a blinding quick arch, and yet another one gone. "How many are left?" the elven mercenary asked himself with his soft melodic voice.

"…Just enough for me to kill, two or three more." Replied a burly dwarf.

The heavily armored figure was as golden as Fa'enor's hair, his heavy two handed, double bladed axe held tightly the gold dwarf walked over to his friend.

"Do you ever get sick of this endless battle we lead. It's …our whole …life… latly!" Fa'enor said panting while dispatching an annoying goblin who thought the distract elf an easy mark.

"This is living! You soft lily pad, we have very little else. Renegades and outcasts have very few carrier choices."

"bullwash! You are an accomplished smith. You could… Marek! Behind you!"

Without showing any emotion the burly gold elf spun, axe leading. The blade sheared through the orc's leg even before the Dwarf was facing it. A downward chop ended the short skirmish.

"As I was saying," the elf continued in his calm tones, "you are an accomplished smith, a scribe and a weapon master. You could find employment in any dwarven community, and I haven't even said the word…"

"Don't say it friend!" marek interrupted.

"silverymoon." Fe'anor continued, unflustered.

"Listen to the brave elf speaking of an ulterior life style. What of Ana…"

"Please stop marek."

"No no friend elf, I shall not as you have not, a man stupid enough to betray his heart… whooo…" marek interrupted his speech to hurl a throwing axe, one of the three magical blades fastened to his belt. The axe spun five times before splitting the head of a goblin who was about to stab one of the villagers they were paid to help.

"Where was I?" asked the Dwarf.

"We were discussing the joys of killing!" replied Fe'anor in a deep booming voice mimicking his old friend.

"No, we were discussing the stupidity of you! You had love in hand boy, staring you in the face and you left it, you left everything."

"To come with you…"

"No, to run away, you were never a brave elf. Not where it mattered."

"You little, stunted, shiny… truce!" the elf stopped talking and looked around. Five orcs were encircling them.

"We will continue this afterwards." Said the elf as he drew and tossed three throwing knives at the nearest orc. One hit home and the elf charged.

Three minutes later the dwarf walked over to his elven friend.

"Killed two, I'm not satisfied yet. So where were we?"

The elf removed a handkerchief from his belt and dabbed at his ruined tunic.

"That damned orc," he pointed with his rapier at a headless corpse. "Stabbed right through my shirt."

"That's your blood?"

"yea, the ring is dealing with it, I'll be ok."

"So I think we were discussing Anara" the dwarf said casually.

"really? I thought we were discussing silverymoon."

"What do want me to do there?" the dwarf said with clenched teeth, "I was a lord! Do you think I can just sit quietly in a smithy dealing with elven dandys and half breeds…."

The gold elf's look turned cold and his bright green eyes took the ice blue shade they got when he was upset.

"Sorry friend, you know I mean no offence, it was I who convinced you to go with me to Aglarond, but I'm not sorry we went, I'm just sorry you'r such a stubborn Faery."

"I am A GOLD ELF, we do not mix with lesser beings, especially half-breeds."

"You have already left you're family to be with her you bumbling idiot. Why are you not their holding her now…" the orc arrow whould have split Marek's helm had Fa'enor not swiped his feet from under him. As he looked up he saw three of the combating villagers hack the archer to pieces.

"You enjoyed that know, did ya'?" the dwarf rose to his feet and looked around. The field was clear. All the beasts were fleeing.

"good! We win, now, when do we return to Aglarond?"

"When do we return to silverymoon? you have a strong family there who will take you in. You could rise to political power there just as you had back home."

"Shut up elf, we have talked abut this for the last time, I do not wish to lead because the people I was intended to rule saw me as unworthy, and that is all. It is not a battle to win nor is it a goal to achieve, it is reality. I am no lord, can you not see the pain, the shame. I was found unworthy! You cannot escape that."

"you could prove them wro…"

"I HAVE NO WISH TO DO THAT! Stop talking now… please."

"Sorry marek." Fa'enor hated seeing his best and only friend like this.

"What is wrong with us Marek?" the elf said, sheathing his deadly blade "can we not find a place in this world? Is there only one such a place? The place we lost."

"Maybe." The dwarf said, " but I do know that I have stopped listening to you, I am going to Aglarond! I wish you'll join me but I am going to Anara and then we will hunt you down like a dog, it will be better if you put you're happiness before your prejudice and join me."

The two warriors starred at each other for three minutes before an arrow pierced Marek's eye. It went through his helmet. And death came to him before he hit the ground.

Three days later Fa'enor tied his belongings to the horse he had bought. He worked methodically since he knew the road will be difficult. He will be alone. All alone, it was dangouress out there, on the road to Aglarond.


End file.
